


A Special Kiss

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just pure fluff really, M/M, Mentions of Sex, awkward conversations with eight year olds, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Howell-Lester has a question to ask about the bruise on her Daddy's neck…</p><p>Based of this prompt from <a href="phanfic.tumblr.com">@phanfic</a>:<br/><em>Prompt: Dan and Phil's child sees a hickey on Dan's neck/collarbone(/thigh) and thinks daddy got hurt. Cue awkward explanation...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kiss

"Daddy, have you fallen over again?" Cassie Howell-Lester inquires.

"No? What makes you say that darling?" Dan replies, picking up his daughter and placing her on his lap. 

"Oh, then why do you have a big booboo here then?" She says prodding at the bruise on his collar bone, which was still slightly tender.

Dan was in a difficult situation. How do you explain a hickey to an eight year old? She knew by this age that Daddy and Papa had their 'special husband time' and that they 'shouldn't be interrupted unless it's an emergency. Unfortunately, Dan and Phil learnt that the hard way after nearly psychologically scarring their child for life in 'the incident'. Dan couldn't quite decide how he was going to go about this conversation.

He decided on the truth, if be it a slightly more fabricated version. "This is a special kiss that two people give to each other when they are in love," Dan desperately racks his brain for an understandable explanation.

"But I don't get it? Why would you want a kiss that looks like it hurts?"

"Erm, it's because, you er…" At that exact moment, every single god was looking down on Dan when Phil entered the living room.

"Phil!" He sighs in relief,"I was just explaining to Cass about my 'special kiss', but I think you can do it better than me!" Dan points to the hickey, hoping Phil gets the hint.

"Ahhh yes, the special kiss! You only get them when…" Phil stutters, slowly becoming more and more flustered.

"When the other person loves you the most out of everyone else in the world!" Dan interjects.

Phil nods only eagerly, hoping his daughter believes their story. He can't help but be slightly amused by the increasingly anxious look on his husband's face.

"But when you and Papa kiss me, why isn't it a special kiss? You always say I'm your favourite person in the whole wide world." Cassie asks, still utterly confused by the concept of a 'special kiss'.

"Urm, because you need to be a certain age to get a special kiss?" Phil shrugs his shoulders at Dan, completely out of ideas and with a apologetic look on his face.

"But..." The girl starts.

"I think we need to start getting ready to go to the zoo, Cass!" Dan interrupts,"We don't want to miss the lions! Go fetch your shoes darling."

Cassie immediately leaps of Dan's lap and hurries down the corridor to grab her shoes. Dan and Phil breathe a collective sigh of relief. 

"I told you not to leave a mark last night! She's at that stage now where is she is starting to ask questions!" Dan grumbles, leaning onto Phil's shoulder.

"But you can't deny that was some of the best sex we've had in ages though," Phil replies, placing a peck on Dan's cheek, who's face had turned bright red at the comment.

"So do you think we pulled it off then? The whole 'special kiss' story?"

"We absolutely nailed it."

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored. Saw this prompt on phanfic. Wrote this. 
> 
> Yeah just a lil drabble because parent!phan is my fucking weakness.
> 
> In other uninteresting news, I'm watching Chicago tomorrow because I'm a musical theatre nerd so whooooppp.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
